The Broken Circle Book 1: Written By the Winners
by Dark-Cupid-95
Summary: 'A bad pretext is infinitely worse than none at all.' A reboot of my TLK and TLG series. The ending is going to explain the fanon of my next books in this series. Enjoy, R&R.
1. The First Doubts

"Kion. Kion, are you still with us?" The Leader of the Lion Guard recognized that voice, but the mist of slumber had not fully cleared from his eyes. When it finally did, the speaker's identity became rather difficult to discern. He certainly looked like a lot like Mufasa at a glance, and his voice was certainly deep and booming enough to send a reverb through the living world.

However, looking past a glance revealed that the bright gold fur and red mane that contained a powerful build were the only things this lion had in common with Scar's predecessor. "Good, you're conscious. Welcome to the realm of the Spirits." This lion said in a fatherly tone of voice, but to Kion it just sounded really wrong coming from him. The vicious, arrogant air this lion projected was almost palpable, and the ice-blue eyes staring into his soul did nothing to help matters. "Who… Who are you? You aren't Haru at all, and you certainly aren't Mufasa."

At this, the lion frowned in disapproval. "My son didn't tell you before he sent you to me? Well, if you can't tell who I am…" The lion closed his eyes, before continuing his words. "… Perhaps this will enlighten you." As soon as he opened his eyes, Kion immediately knew who he was. The blank, bloodshot right eye told him everything he needed to know. "You… You're…" Kion was stunned; he had seen Haru, Mufasa and even Ahadi a few times in his dreams, but never had he seen Iago's father.

"That's right, Kion. I am Caesar, the Blood King. Hold your applause until the end." This preening attitude irked Kion when Damu did it in the waking world, so he surely was annoyed by Blood's showy display. However, if he was anything like Iago, so much as criticizing him could earn a problem he was not in the mood to deal with at the moment. He wanted answers right now.

"Iago was banished from the Pridelands, and if he was able to inject your presence into my dreams-" Blood picked right up on this. "That's right, Kion. You jumped-up border guards have to sleep sometime, after all. You can't defend your precious little circle of life in your sleep." Kion growled at this, a mortal growl that was nonetheless intimidating due to it coming from an adult male. With that growl, Kion noticed that he wasn't reduced to a cub as he normally would be in this realm, and upon noticing this he stood his full height and puffed out his chest. "But, your weakling son is about to find out why _I'm _the Fiercest in the Pridelands." However, Blood simply narrowed his eyes, his bloodshot eye glowing with power.

"Don't waste your time. It's not like you're going to catch him, and even if you had the speed of that bitch-cheetah you'd still be unable to hold him down once he teleports away from you. You're gonna have to play my little game." Blood said, his voice becoming cockier with each breath. Kion faced up to him, his teeth bared. "How many?" He growled out. Blood raised an eyebrow. "How many _what_?" This monster legitimately was confused as to what Kion meant, so the living lion elaborated.

"How many have you murdered?! How many lives have you destroyed!?" The ethereal power of the Spirits leaked into his voice, to which Blood laughed. "Do you keep count of the prey you eat? Do you ask those skanks how many innocent lambs they have slaughtered to feed you and the ingrates you call family?" Hearing his family be insulted by this evil lion caused his arms to tense, until Blood continued his words. "You and Chumvi really are alike. I guess everyone who has had that damned Roar would be, eh?"

That one took Kion by surprise. "Chumvi? In possession of the Roar? He was never a member of the royal family." Kion said, though he at times swore Chumvi was Kovu's real father. They looked enough alike, that much was certain. Blood's vicious, skull-like grin was all the confirmation to the contrary Kion needed, but the vicious lion felt it necessary. "Wow, Rafiki and Sarabi have really kept you out of the loop, haven't they?" Kion became incensed at hearing his dead grandmother's integrity get called into question, and leapt right for the offending Spirit, his claws fully bared and gleaming white with power.

At least at first, he thought it was his claws. Pretty soon, the flash of power was revealed to be a portal into a different world, and Kion found himself crashing into said world. He was pretty sure he'd feel that when he woke up, but right now, he could focus on that. Instead, he looked around to figure out where Blood had fled.

"Come out and fight like a lion!" Kion roared out, but he noticed that the Pride was gathered under a great tree. Well, not the Pride as he knew it; rather, this was a different Pride, even though he was definitely in the Pridelands. There seemed to be a general sense of panic as these unfamiliar lionesses looked up into the tree. They didn't seem to care at all about the fact that there was a pungent scent indicating hyenic presence, and when Kion looked into the tree himself, he could see why. And he could now understand why the lionesses of the Pride seemed different.

In that tree, dangling from the highest branch, was a bright yellow cub holding on for dear life. Kion recognized this from one of Rafiki's paintings; it was the day his maternal grandfather had been chased up a tree by hyenas. As Kion processed his temporal location, he wondered why Blood chose to send him here. He didn't have long to ponder this, however.

"You!" An unseen feminine voice cried out from behind the great lion, and only as he felt a paw grip his shoulder did he realize that he was not only tangible in this realm, but that the speaker was none other than Queen Uru. Kion gasped. "I… You…" He stammered out, but Uru was quicker of wit. "These are the Pridelands, rogue. You have some nerve to waltz into my kingdom and threaten the cubs of my pride." Her voice was smooth, and almost seductive sounding if not for how much ferocity her words held. Kion shook his mind loose, and with it his ability to speak.

"Wait, no! I'm not a rogue! I…" Kion's stammering defense was interrupted by someone more calm and collected than he at the moment. "Uru, the hyenas chased Makoto into the tree, not this rogue. In fact, I'm just now seeing _him _for the first time." The Keenest of Sight in his day vouched for Kion's innocence, and the displaced lion sighed in relief. However, it was at this moment that Kion was able to get a good look at Uru's left shoulder. And the lionhead mark upon it. "Wait, are you-" Kion didn't have time to finish.

"I'll deal with you in a moment, rogue. Step aside." Uru said as she more pushed through Kion than went around him. He could only look on at the other four members of what he knew was the Lion Guard of this day; the subordinate members were all present.

Kujivu the Bravest, Nagumu the Strongest, Joto the Fastest, and Kweli the Keenest of Sight; the one that had vouched for Kion's innocence in his own terse way. However, it took Kion to register the identity of who would have had to be the Fiercest. Only as he heard Uru lead the courage-building chant of the Lion Guard did he finally get it.

"You have your orders, now stick to them. Till the Pridelands end…" She led, and the four males followed. "Lion Guard Defend!" They said as they ran off to where the rest of the Pride had gathered. Kion started after them, until Uru put her clawed paw right on his jugular, stopping him dead in his tracks. He was unsure of what would happen if he died in his dreams, but he didn't want to find out at this moment.

"Who are you? Are you in league with these poachers?!" She forcefully demanded, and with that attitude there was no question as to who the Fiercest of her day had been. Kion backed down a bit, hoping to dissuade her from violence. "I'm new here. I'm kind of trying to figure out what's going on myself." That at least was the truth, and Uru could sense that. "Hmph. Fine. Who are you?" She asked, and Kion almost mindlessly gave her his real name, until he remembered that he was tangible at this point. And could probably affect his surroundings as much as they could affect him.

"Umm. I'm Kamoso." He had considered that name for his own cub, should he want one in the future. But he felt it perfectly described his situation. For Uru's part, she simply raised her eyebrows. "Kamoso, eh? Well, I'll tell _you _what's to come. You're going to answer a few questions once I get back. Don't go anywhere, unless you can get past my team." She said as she darted off.

During that entire conversation, Kion had missed the fact that Makoto had already been rescued by the Lion Guard. Or, rather, as he was now discovering, the subordinate members of the Guard and who he had remembered was Ahadi had managed to save the hapless cub. Before Kion could form any further questions to ask, the world began to fade into mist.

And as he opened his eyes to the waking world, his questions metastasized into a burning curiosity for answers.


	2. Devil's Advocate

Kion was the first one to exit the den, before anyone else even stirred. _Have to get to him before the coward bolts. _Kion thought as he got up and stretched his muscles. As he shook off the last vestiges of sleep and restful inactivity, he exited the den and looked out over the promontory. Ono was the best tracker in the Pridelands and was perhaps able to edge out most animals beyond in that regard, and one of his tried and true tactics was to use altitude to aid his sight.

Oh, how that paid off at this moment, because Kion was able to spot his adversary in short order. What was more, the marauder was able to see him at this poin, and the sheer panic in Iago's eyes said it all. It seemed as though they had locked eyes for a split second, but it was just that. A split-second of calm, before the storm ensued.

And the ensuing storm was Kion immediately jumping from the promontory and down to ground level with such accuracy and precision that he may as well have jumped straight down. Iago turned and bolted, putting all of his energy and effort into outrunning the younger, bigger lion. Kion was a little over 100 pounds heavier than his prey, and every single ounce of that size advantage was working against him in this chase. Blood had been right; Kion did not possess Fuli's speed, and for that matter could be outmaneuvered by most of the lionesses until they remembered that running circles around him isn't how one wins a sparring match.

And right now, Iago's speed was giving even Fuli a run for her title. It seemed as though the former King of the Goldlands was getting further and further away with each step, each footfall seemed to increase the gap by 2 yards. The only source of optimism for the Fiercest was the fact that he remembered one detail.

_Where is he going, anyway? He's not welcome here or the Backlands, Zira's Pride doesn't want him, and he's surely not welcome in the Jungle or especially not the Goldlands. _It was those thoughts that led Kion to say what he said next. "This is a losing strategy! You've nowhere to hide!" Kion declared triumphantly, hoping Iago would slow his pace just a bit. To that, Iago simply chuckled, before teleporting in a blood-colored flash.

"Should've seen that coming." Kion said aloud after skidding to a halt. It was still sunrise, so the rest of his Guard would not be out and about. However, Kion knew who would be at this moment. In fact, he knew exactly where this animal would be at this exact timing. "Alright. Come out. I know you're here."

Kion didn't even look at the lion who had stepped out of the brush and was clearly in his blind spot; maybe Iago was just that predictable or Kion had become just that good from previous experience. Either way, Iago's favorite made his appearance. "I don't even know why you bother." Damu's voice was exactly what one would expect from a ladies' lion who thought much more of himself than he should, and this perhaps irked Kion more than he wanted it to.

"And I don't know why Dad and the others let you come and go as you please." Kion's barb was even more vicious sounding out loud than he thought it would be, and the message was clear. However, Damu simply smirked. "You should be asking Simba why he allows lions Leo and Mega to continue to live in the same den as the rest of his harem. Especially allowing them to sleep so close to his mate and daughter. And this before we even mention him letting Iyapo so much as set foot in the Pridelands" Kion's lack of response or rebuttal said all that Damu needed to know. However, he still bared his claws nonetheless, and Damu caught sight of that.

"You can go at me all you want, but face it: my Pride and I aren't the only problem you've got. Simba knows this, and he allows us to do as we please in the Pridelands when we need to do it. Maybe you should follow his lead." Now Kion didn't much appreciate the threatening edge to Damu's voice, and began to growl. However, at just that moment, Damu looked up. "Hmph. As expected." He said, and when Kion looked up as well he became very optimistic. Ono circled above them, indicating that he was signaling Fuli to this location.

"Give it up, Damu. You can't win. Not now." However, the smaller lion wasn't so easily cowed into submission. "No. But I can do this!" Kion didn't even notice it, but a spray of dirt and grass burst into his vision just as Damu's words were finished. He closed his eyes just in time, but he still got debris caked into his mane and some of it went into his nose and mouth. As Kion sputtered and sneezed, he began to harden his intentions. Just as soon as he could build up the breathe…

"He's gone." Kion growled out when he could finally see. "Kion! Kion!" Ono's voice sounded, and Kion directed his attention to the wispy egret. In less than a second, Fuli also sped into view, joining Ono in regrouping with their leader. Kion's eyes filled with tears for just a moment as he had to remember that the other two members of his team were in fact not showing up. And never again would.

"Kion… We're…" Fuli nuzzled the massive lion, his tears falling freely despite himself. It occurred to him that he might never get over Bunga and Beshte's deaths. Not so long as he led the Lion Guard. "Fuli, it wasn't your fault. The one who murdered our friends teleported away, long before any of us could have our vengeance." Kion hated Iago and his cubs with a burning passion; even Chagua was not safe from his pent up brutality whenever she made the mistake of setting foot in the Pridelands.

However, Ono did what he had learned to do best in these situations; he began to speak reason to his leader. "Kion, nothing short of manipulating the Circle of Life will undo what has happened. We could execute Chagua's entire Pride, and torture Iago slowly for his crimes. We perhaps could even punish Iyapo and Sangra for their relation to the rogue tyrant. But, would Beshte have wanted that? Would Bunga want you to do that, for no reward whatsoever?" It was a rhetorical question, but this time Kion put some more thought into it.

The tragedy of Bunga and then Beshte being stolen away from the Circle of Life had hit him too hard, and in too quick of succession, that Kion wondered how he'd manage to continue without the Bravest or the Strongest. He had thought that the Lion Guard would fall apart no matter what he did, save for become much more ruthless and zealous in his defense of the Circle of Life. And that is exactly what he ended up doing, to the chagrin and horror of those who'd threaten the Pridelands. Janja and Makucha found out the hard way why enemies should beware, and Kion wanted nothing more than to inflict the same fate upon Iago.

However, Ono's words had awakened… something within him. A new resolve, for a new resolution was presented to him as he answered. "You're right Ono. Bunga and Beshte wouldn't want me to avenge them. They'd want me to revive them." He said, a knowing tone etched into his voice. At first, Ono and Fuli looked to one another in a confused unison, before it dawned on Fuli just what Kion meant by that. "Wait, you aren't suggesting…" Fuli need not finish.

"Oh, I am. Last night, I was made aware of a few things about the Circle of Life. Things I'm sure Rafiki will be more than happy to explain in full detail."


	3. Rafiki's Students

The sun was now out; mid-morning was now upon the Pridelands. Makini and Rafiki were both deep in meditation; they wanted to hear everything the Spirits had to say. Makini in particular was uncharacteristically attentive, for she had never heard the words of these evil lions. However, after a few minutes, it would be Rafiki who would break the silence.

"You're late, Korofi." Makini's eyes shot wide open at those words, for she had only heard of the mentioned primate in passing. Rafiki had been dead serious about never mentioning him under any circumstances, to the point that Makini wondered if even the royal family or the Pride knew of him. However, when she laid eyes on the infamous former student, she was taken aback. She had always imagined him to be barely hominid and monstrous looking, but here he was looking nothing like that at all. In fact, he was quite handsome and built exactly as an alpha of the troop would be expected to be.

"_**Do not let appearances fool you. He is as dangerous as I have told you.**__" _Makini almost jumped out of her skin, because she swore she heard Rafiki's voice even though he did not speak up. Korofi smirked at the young female's panic; for once, it wasn't his actions that caused the fear in the eyes of a female. _"__**The warlord has obviously not taught you everything. It would seem he fears an attentive student now.**__" _Makini wondered how this was possible, but before the question could be asked, Rafiki decided to speak aloud.

"Makini, I have not shared everything with you. Before I do, I had to be sure you wouldn't turn out like him. Or worse, follow in my footsteps." Korofi grinned in malice at those words. "And what was wrong with your previous path, Warlord? You held these lands and beyond in the palm of your hand. There were none except those damned gorillas who'd stand in your way, and the Spirits and the forces of unspeakable demonic power bowed to your whims. I'd say you should be _encouraging _your new _favorite _to follow in your footsteps." Korofi leered at Makini as he said this, at which the juvenile mandrill was both horrified and oddly aroused. Rafiki simply rolled his eyes.

"And look where I am now. Look what became of my empire." Korofi scoffed at Rafiki's answer. "Only because Ajabu got lucky, and the lions betrayed you. But now that you can account for treachery…" Korofi led, and at that Rafiki stood his full height to face right up to the younger mandrill. Korofi was a full four inches taller, and for that matter almost twice the elder mandrill's musculature, yet he still took a tentative step back. This told Makini all she needed to know about just what Rafiki was hiding about his past.

"You share Makini's tendency to talk too much." Normally, Rafiki made that observation in a grandfatherly tone, but right now it was the most dangerous threat she had ever heard in her life. Korofi, for his part, seemed to lose some of his courage. "Remember what happened when you shot the messenger the last time." He warned, though anyone could hear the pleading in his voice. Rafiki backing down and taking a deep breath caused both young mandrills to breath a little easier, though Makini didn't know just how tense she had become once Rafiki had gotten serious.

"Look, you know why I'm here. You know what Iago has done; it is only a matter of time before everything you tried to build in your little atonement journey comes crashing down." Rafiki's gaze hardened again as he made his rebuttal. "It will not be as easy you make it out to be, Korofi. One little vision will not sway Kion so easily." Korofi simply crossed his arms, his biceps flexing as he did in a what he hoped was a good enough threat display.

"Really? Because that 'one little vision' proved that you've lied about quite a few things you told Simba and his faction. Kion is going to want to know why there was a female on the Lion Guard before Fuli was even thought of, and why said female was Leader of the Guard while also ruling the Pridelands. He's also going to wonder why Chumvi appears amongst the previous leaders of the Lion Guard, and why the Spirits would have ordained and sanctioned a Guard to serve the so-called 'false king'." Korofi's words angered Rafiki, to the point where his eyes began to glow. Makini took a few steps back; she had never seen her mentor this worked up before.

However, the former Warlord simply took a breath before answering. "And, should he have questions, _I _will have answers." Rafiki said, his meaning very clear to Korofi. Not that he'd respect it. "Well, I'm sure he's going to be perfectly happy to know that he can trust you. He'll probably start with what he just heard." Makini looked at the sly grin on Korofi's face, and took him at face value. That is, none whatsoever. "Nice try, but you really think we'll fall for that? You've got some nerve, to threaten the Pridelands like that." Makini had oriented her senses, processed all that she needed to process, and had acted. Rafiki would have been proud, if not for what happened next.

"Makini, escort our guests higher up the tree, into the lair of history. I will join you momentarily." Rafiki's words took her by surprise, and whether the young mandrill knew it or not she found her eyes gravitating to behind the scene, and then her body involuntarily turned around. And when she did, she was greeted with the shocked expressions of the Fastest and the Keenest of Sight. But, much more than that, she was greeted with the mixed expression of the Fiercest.

The remaining members of the Lion Guard glowered at Korofi, each one seeking answers for their own reasons. But Kion beheld both experienced mandrills with what Makini could only identify as distrust. It broke her heart to see a member of the royal family reevaluating the royal mjuzi as he did here.

This, before the questions ever began.


	4. Any Alternatives?

The massive papaya grove at the heart of the borderlands was alive with activity. Damu had finally returned from his outing, and he was received by his Pride as though he were a king returning to his kingdom. Every member of his family except for his father were waiting for him to return before digging into the zebra the huntresses had caught; not a one had taken a bite.

"Took you long enough, bro." Iyapo joked, to Sangra and Igazi's mirth. Damu noticed that only Chagua remained distant, though all four of her children (blood-related and adopted) understood why. Her mate's unpredictability and lack of fidelity was perhaps an afterthought compared to what she was going through at any given time. However, that same mate needed a leash kept on him at all times, and the favored son had no idea just how big an undertaking that truly was. He envied Iyapo's lack of parental attachment at times.

"Yeah. It's Dad we're talking about, though, so I might not be done today." Damu said as he took the first bite out of the zebra. The huntresses and other lionesses simply watched patiently as the leading family dug in. Sangra and Igazi looked annoyed at this, but perhaps the two male lions simply no longer cared about how much attention they constantly got. "Your father is not a lion I want you seeing too much of, Damu. You know this." Chagua stated, her royal blue eyes gleaming with anger at the thought of Damu listening to Iago for any period of time. However, the sub-adult was in no mood to have his actions detracted or discouraged.

"Mom, he's my father; more importantly, he's the reason we're in this mess at all. And, soon enough, he will be the reason we get out of it." He promised once again, but this time it would be the blood-furred sister who'd question his resolve. "Tell me, Damu. How exactly do you plan to make Dad do what you want him to do? What force do you plan to use when he misbehaves as he does?" To that, Damu was silent for just long enough for Chagua to speak up. "Sangra, he never has an answer for this. You're wasting your ti-" Damu cuts in at this moment.

"Mom, these things have to be thought through, you know. And you guys are right: Dad is going to be hard to reign in. As long as he has Grandfather's power at his beck and call, Dad is the most dangerous, treacherous and vicious animal walking the living realm. But, there lies the answer of how I'm going to get him to work in our favor." Iyapo looked to his sisters, and without needing a word to be exchanged he knew it would have to be him who voiced the prevailing opinion.

"You know, the Past Rulers of the Pridelands had a solid idea, Damu. If I can just get Nuka away from his mother, and get him some shamanistic help, he'd be a great asset to our cause." Iyapo said this with such confidence, and the rest of Chagua's family had agreed with him so completely, that Damu almost laughed. "Iyapo, repeat what you just said, but this time, consider who Nuka's mother _is_." Chagua simply rolled her eyes at that, but even she couldn't deny that Zira would not be an easy obstacle to surmount. "I know it's risky, but it's definitely more feasible than what Iago and Korofi would rather us do. And-"

Damu didn't let Iyapo go any further. "No it's not. If Zira wouldn't listen to-" Now it was Iyapo's turn to cut in mid-sentence. "-_AND!_" The tone Iyapo used told Damu everything he needed to know about how important it was that the favored son listened to his words. Iyapo waited until it was clear that he'd be listened to, before continuing. "Let's say that this works. Let's say Korofi and Iago are able to tear a gateway into time the same way they can tear one in space like they do when they teleport. First off, who's to say time wouldn't just crash right there? How do we even know what will happen for just playing with time like this? The One Above All might just end existence just because we even tried that at all. And even if it doesn't, there's no guarantee that our 'beloved' grandfather living would even make that much of a difference in our situation anyway. If he's even half of what Dad is like, he might not even care about what us and seek only his own advancement. There's a good chance that we'd take this risk, and there'd be absolutely no reward anyway."

Now, these were valid points, and even Damu had to concede that this would be a risky situation even if everything went like it was supposed to. However, his answer did not change. "That may all be true, Iyapo. But, then, it's about as plausible as what you and Mom are suggesting we do instead. Is this the way you guys want to live? Do you want to constantly have to plunder kingdoms we'd never be welcome in, just because who our Dad happens to be?" It was a rhetorical question, but Chagua was the only one who actually differed in sentiments on this regard.

"You say this, Damu, but only because you know nothing of Blood. Everything wrong with Iago, which is in fact almost _everything_, stems from that lion. Bringing _him_ back to life would be to trade one horror for an even worse one, even if Blood would not possess the same powers Iago has." Once again, a point was made, and Damu couldn't argue with that. And, once again, his answer would not change. "So long as the horror is on our side, we have nothing to worry about. I have heard no alternatives to my solution." With that, Damu exited the massive hole in Korofi's tree that served as the den.

And when he did, he watched as Blood's visage formed in the sky. The plan was set in motion, right on time. Korofi and Rafiki's powers were coalescing and forming a portal, just as Iago said they'd do. Damu hesitated before stepping through, and began to seriously ponder the words of Iyapo and Chagua. _This could just destroy everything I've been trying to work for. There are no easy ways out. _Damu thought, until he remembered just how difficult this entire undertaking truly was. And he began to realize that this was by no means the easy way out; quite the opposite in fact.

And Damu was going to see it through, as he bravely entered the portal.


	5. Only The Surface

**The Spirit Realm**

This place was… well, 'ethereal' was the best way to describe it. Damu looked around, but all he could see for miles was a misty, nondescript terrain for miles. There was nothing but a rainbow setting; no water, no landmarks, no sand, no trees, no sky, no ground, no _**ANYTHING**_.

"Where am I?" Damu asked no one in particular, but as soon as he spoke aloud, two hominid silhouttes coalesced and then took form. Korofi, and the mandrill next to him seemed both familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. That is, until Damu remembered one of Korofi's painting as he looked at the shorter, yet much more muscular mandrill next to him. "Rafiki? So this is the Warlord in all of his glory?" He said, his voice becoming more cocky as he made the mistake of thinking this was the same doddering Rafiki he knew in the mortal realm. Rafiki simply narrowed his eyes, and Damu's mind was put to a stop with how much pain flooded his system.

Damu's eyes hurt, his muscles hurt, even his _mane _seemed to hurt. Damu wondered how that was even possible, until one final wave of pain brought the cocky favored son to his knees. His breath completely gone, Damu squeezed his eyes shut. When he opened them again, Rafiki was standing over him in a very angry manner. "You'd do well to remember that Korofi's sadism is _genetic_." Rafiki warned, his distinct accent from the mortal realm missing almost entirely, and Damu nodded more out of instinctual fear than any real compliance. Even Korofi seemed shocked by what he witnessed, but he dared not even let his thoughts betray him.

Rafiki turned his attention to the other golden lion that Damu was just now realizing was present, as well as the leopard beside him. _Wait, a leopard? And not any type of leopard I've ever encountered, either. _As Damu thought this, the leopardess giggled, a revealingly feminine and seductive giggle that he swore could have come right out Lana, Adanna or Rani. "Don't worry, Kion was just as surprised as you were. And unlike Rafiki, I'd never harm creatures such as you and him." She batted her eyes at both Damu and Kion, and both lions simply raised their eyebrows at this.

Rafiki, for his part, really wished she didn't have to be involved. "Mudai, do remember the point of this little excursion." He said, and noticeably his words lacked the confidence that the former Warlord usually spoke with. Mudai simply shrugged before answering. "I knew you and your bloodline were always fearless, Warlord. I even accused you of being the lowest form of evil I had ever had the displeasure of coming across. But, I never took you for imbeciles." Her flirty tone was gone, replaced with a hard anger for the hominids before her. Korofi, whether out of bravery or arrogance, scoffed at this rebuke. "Well, our leaders wanted answers, and this was the best way to provide it. After all, it'd be boring to have them simply stare at paintings all day." Korofi said, and at this point Kion realized he'd have to be the one to ask.

"What is this? What's going on?" The bigger of the two males asked, and upon hearing his heroic, kind-hearted voice being raised Mudai seemed to swoon a bit before answering. Kion really wished she didn't do that, but Damu didn't seem to care (assuming he noticed, of course).

"You both are here because you two are either part of the greatest team that ever existed, or in Damu's case, was destined to be part of the greatest team that ever existed." Kion knew this could only be the Lion Guard she was referring to, but his mind hit a brick wall when he registered that she spoke this regarding Damu as well. "Wait, Damu is-" Kion almost mindlessly stated, and Mudai answered the question forming in his mind.

"Yes. When Nuka was destined to lead the Lion Guard, Iyapo would have been the Bravest of his team. After Scar was… after Scar's death, the Spirits originally ordained lions as members of the team you were supposed to lead. Simba was told this, and to our surprise he failed to do more to enforce the designs of those who mandated his rule. Damu would have been the Keenest of Sight on your team if Simba had followed through."

Now, this was a lot of information for Kion to process all at once. He could perhaps understand Iyapo being the Bravest given how he fearlessly faced down the Lion Guard in the past, so long as it was in defense of someone he cared about. He could even accept Damu being the Keenest of Sight for another Lion Guard, given his planning capabilities. However, that first detail was what caught his attention. "Nuka? As the Leader of the Lion Guard?" He repeated, his tone betraying just how little he thought of the emaciated Outlander. Mudai seemed to narrow her eyes at this underestimation, and perhaps that influenced what she said and did next.

"I'll have you know that the Rulers of the Past chose Nuka as the next king for a reason. Had he been allowed to take control of the Lion Guard like he was supposed to, he'd have been more than prepared for his future as King." Kion raised an eyebrow at that, as he gave his response. "Leader of the Lion Guard, yet you also imply that…" Kion's words trailed off as he began to put two and two together.

However, if that wasn't enough, hard evidence was soon presented. Or rather, what would have been hard evidence if it had came to pass, for Mudai opened a portal before the living beings. Rafiki considered stopping her, but Korofi almost dared him to betray everything he worked towards at this moment. "_**Yes, make this easy for me." **_Korofi genuinely pleaded with Rafiki, and for the first time since the day it all went wrong, the Warlord truly faltered. He knew where he went wrong; he had only hoped his plans for reunification had played out before these questions would arise.

However, he could only watch as the portal displayed Nuka, standing above his hypothetical team that was his ordained Lion Guard. Well, to Kion, this lion was not the afterthought of Zira's Pride that he'd always seen him as. Oh no, the 'Nuka' seen here was so, so much more. Yes, he still had the same features and his mane was still as wild and unkempt as ever. However, Kion realized that he was now in fact looking at a _mane, _and _not _the stunted neck hair that was the result of the real Nuka's plight.

And, once Kion could get past the flowing locks of black fur that made up Nuka's 'true' mane, he then noticed other differences. This Nuka was about 2 inches taller than Scar; while this still meant Kion would tower over him (and even Damu had 3 visible inches on him for that matter), it also highlighted his musculature much more. All present would never have questioned Nuka's physical strength if he had turned out like this, and on top of that seemed able to match the Fastest of his Lion Guard in terms of speed and elegant coordination. Kion and Damu, for different reasons, were happy the real version was nowhere near as threatening or capable as he could have been. They both had enough to worry about as it were.

"What is Zira doing to him!" Damu exclaimed aloud. Rafiki shook his head. "The boy just wants the love of his last remaining parent, and it's tearing him apart in more ways than just mentally. I have seen this countless times; the severe stress on his body will eventually send him to an early death, if the stress on his mind doesn't bring about a decision that will end him violently." Rafiki gave his prognosis, but Mudai decided to one up him in that regard. "You're right, Warlord. Would like to see how right?" Korofi raised his eyebrow at that, while Kion and Damu both looked to one another.

For once, they could agree on something, even if their reasoning still greatly differed. With one tenuous accord, both lions nodded.


	6. What Kion Will Miss

The only relief Kion felt was that, in the end, the Pridelands would indeed move on from the turmoil and trouble it would face in about 6 months. However, this was a cold and insignificant solace considering what all would be lost in the meantime. Kion watched in horror as the last of his team were killed in battle, Zira and her followers having lost any care or concern for gaining Kion's allegiance the day he shunted them back into the termite mounds.

What was supposed to be a routine excursion into the Outlands turned into a battle to the death as Zira's Pride ambushed Fuli. Fast as she may be, she was just one sub-adult cheetah against a fighting force trained to near perfection. In the most twisted of ironies, the situation changed so fast that Fuli had no idea who to attack first to secure her escape; by the time she moved had ran full force into the claws and teeth of Nuka. Weak and thin as he was, he was still a young male lion; one who was at least good with his claws. Fuli's throat was slashed open in much the same way Kion imagined the scrawny wannabe would take down a gazelle.

Of course, Fuli was missed rather quickly when she didn't report for duty for two days. Kion knew why it took him _that _long to send Ono to the Outlands; he could still barely believe Bunga and Beshte were no longer amongst the living. However, Ono found what remained of Fuli in short order; perhaps the vultures knew this wasn't the time to stand in his way as he cleared them away. What was left of Fuli was covered in maggots, and the smell of decay was so strong that even an egret could gag from it. However, the horror that had overtaken the Keenest of Sight outweighed pretty much any other sense at the moment. If he had been paying attention, he'd have noticed Vitani lying in wait just before he charged at the scavengers. And he wouldn't have turned right into her claws. At least he died as soon as his brain was pierced.

Kion had seen enough, and roared at what he was seeing, causing the portal to waver and then dissipate. He had to remember that the laws of physics and mortal nature were suspended here, but the vicious scream of his soul was much louder than anything the Roar of the Elders could ever hope to produce; enough to burst his own eardrums and cause blood to start dripping down his head and into his mane. So he could only imagine what the others present heard.

"Well, somebody doesn't take watching their friends die too well. Welcome to the club, kid." Damu said, not really giving much care to his rival's anguish at the moment. However, this simply caused Kion to round on Damu instead, his claws fully extended. The smaller lion simply used his speed advantage, and ducked under the swing before unsheathing his claws and placing them perfectly on Kion's pulsating jugular. "I wonder if it's possible to die here." He asked, his voice even as Kion froze in realization of his mistake. However, Rafiki simply grabbed the two lions and actually pulled them away from each other.

After a few tense moments, Kion's temper cooled. "Look, I get it. I asked to see the future, and I regret that I ever did." Kion said, still shaken and angry at seeing the last of his friends perish. Mudai simply looked on in sympathy. "I'm sorry that I had to show you that. But I need you two to understand something." She looked right at Korofi and Damu as she continued. "What you saw was the consequence of Circle of Life being defied as much as it has been. And the fall of your team wasn't the only price paid." She said, but Kion cut her off. "Please, no more. I… Don't tell me anymore. I've seen enough." Kion took a moment to process all that he had seen, but he was stuck on Ono and Fuli's deaths. He just couldn't shake the anger away; the grief and rage he felt at Zira and her Pride was clouding his mind more and more.

"And you will see much worse than this if timeline continues as it does. You saw what happened; you can't hope to beat Zira and her followers with just that Roar of yours. Even if you manage to hit a few of them, this means you're wide open for another to rip your throat out. And if you choose to fight them the old-fashioned way? Well, it just means you're going to die slower and with more exhaustion. You talk about justice and your precious Circle of Life, but in the end you go out like any other lion. I respect that, really." Damu's words weren't meant with any malice, and perhaps Kion recognized that.

However, having come from Damu the bigger lion couldn't help but snarl at the words. However, the truth was undeniable. "You don't understand." Kion retorted weakly, and he could practically feel how weak he sounded. And Damu pounced right on it as though his words were a wounded gazelle he was going to poach. "I don't understand, eh? I don't understand what it means to see my best friends die? I don't understand living in constant fear that one day the ones closest to me might not come back alive? I don't understand that the pain of knowing that result will be because some _border guard _just like you will punish them for doing what you yourself would be doing if the roles were reversed? Sanctimony is easy while standing above the masses and having your food bow and worship the ground you walk on. What about those who didn't get to _choose _their circumstances? What abou those who have to fight against, run from, and risk death every day just to buy one more hour of life? Did you even consider that?"

No, Kion hadn't. No, Kion didn't think it was his task to think of these things; he realized that he had only ever handled the tasks in front of him and left the thinking and details to his father and sister. But, this wasn't the first time Kion and his team had heard this. Janja and Jasiri both had asked Kion about this numerous times, under different circumstances. However, seeing only some of what awaited him in the future finally forced him to assess that situation. And to come to terms with the guilt that came with that assessment. Mudai almost didn't need to read his mind as she consoled him.

"It's okay, Kion. Nobody _ever _thinks it's going to be them; nobody ever wants to be disadvantaged or disenfranchised. You not being able to comprehend Damu's situation means that Simba never taught you about the true meaning of the Circle of Life. Do not blame him, however. There was no way Simba could ever have taught you that, because he himself had never been taught." For different reasons, this caused Kion and Damu both to pay absolute attention to the snow leopard, and Mudai paused, as if considering what she should say next. Kion spoke up.

"But… Grandfather said…" Kion trailed off, realizing that perhaps Mufasa didn't know all there was to know, either. The alternative nagged away at the back of his mind, but he had seen too many awful truths in the past 5 minutes to think about yet another. Not that Korofi was going to give him a break.

"Rafiki, I've got to hand it to you. You've managed to brainwash an entire generation with a few cleverly chosen words. I can only wish to be that adept at spinning the truth. It would certainly come in handy." Damned by faint praise only began to describe the shame that crossed Rafiki's face, but he figured there was no turning back.

"You are right Korofi. As seen today, I haven't entirely been honest. About quite a few things. For that, Kion, I am sorry. You do deserve to at least know the truth. However…" Rafiki knew he'd be stopped eventually, and that was Mudai's cue to finish for him.

"You each will do so with my guidance. And under my guidance _alone_. If you two can accept that, follow me." She said, and turned her back. Kion hesitated for a moment; how much did he really _want _to know about the past? Did he want to know the truth? Or was it better left unknown and unsaid.

Perhaps seeing Damu follow without so much as thinking about it informed his decision.


	7. The Realm of Time, The First Truths

Neither Kion nor Damu could quite understand it, but the scenery seemed to gradually darken, until eventually a purplish hue outlined everything around them. Not that there was anything, for it still seemed like a void in all senses of the word. Damu eventually had to sate his curiosity. "So… What's the deal here? Why didn't the shamen follow us?" Damu asked, with a little more suspicion than he'd have liked to let on. Mudai simply turned to face him, the secuctive movement not lost on either male lion as she stared at them with her beautiful eyes. They noticed that they seemed to glow in all colors of the rainbow at any given time.

"You see, the Realm of Time is my domain. I choose who can enter and who is able to do what while they are present. The shamen know this; Rafiki might have changed since his days as a tyrant, but he still fears what he cannot control. And this is one of the few things he can never hope to bend to his will." Mudai said this with a bit of flirtatiousness to her voice, as well as pride in her unimpeachable talent. Kion needed that at the moment; he needed a reminder of his only other true leonine friend right about here.

However, he also needed answers for what was mentioned before. "You said that Grandfather hasn't told Dad everything he needed to know about the Circle of Life." Kion led, and Damu rebutted. "Yes, but didn't you have Grandma Sarabi to explain everything? She of all people should be very familiar with the inner workings of the Circle of Life." At that, Mudai simply rolled her eyes, earning the interest of the two living beings.

"You two know only what Sarabi has told you?" Now, she said this as though she was disappointed and dreading the answer, but Kion couldn't see anything wrong with that. "I don't see why that isn't enough. Grandmother was as wise a lioness as you could ever hope to meet." Kion said this as though it was the truth, and to be fair it very much was. However, Kion's truth was but a fraction of the real story, and even he was starting to sense that.

Damu, for all that he thought of Sarabi, couldn't exactly disagree. "I'll say this: Grandma Sarabi was directly opposing Scar's rule, and was constantly thwarting his plans at any given opportunity. Given everything that madman had at his beck and call, she'd have had to be pretty smart and pretty good at what she did to have kept herself and her followers alive and well-fed through it all. So credit where it's due, I guess." Mudai sighed, wondering where she should even start.

"You two place too much reverence on a selfish usurper." Mudai didn't realize she had let those thoughts be spoken aloud, but it was too late. They were heard loud and clear, the realm rendering that whisper as if it had been roared out by the mightiest of mortal lions. Kion and Damu both tilted their heads in confusion at that, but Mudai figured it would best to explain herself.

"The first casualty in any conflict is the truth, and that is exactly what has happened here." She said solemnly, before regaining the serious, almost tough tone she had with the hominids just moments(?) before. "Listen, you two. Sarabi has only told you a fraction of the truth. All that she has told you, from a certain point of view, was close enough to the truth. She did the same with Simba; she told only her side of the story and the parts of the story that makes her and Mufasa look better. Tell me, do either of you think the loyalty of Zira's Pride was unearned? Do you two believe a lion like Chumvi would risk, and then actually _give_, his life for a cause that had no merit, dreamt up by a lion he could instead easily defeat? And do you both honestly, truly believe Scar just woke up one day and decided that he was going to murder his brother and nephew? And if so, ask yourselves: why stop at just the older brother?"

Damu felt the atmosphere get colder, and though he was certain it was just him, he also noted that Kion's attitude change could have acted as a heat sink. The words of the snow leopard sent ice-water through the bigger lion's veins, but he did not let that stop his questions. "I… Dad had another uncle?" Kion almost mindlessly asked, not quite sure how he could still be surprised given all that he learned from today. However, as it sunk in, he realized that this was information that had never even been mentioned once; not even Zira or any of her followers had mentioned another of Uru's cubs, not even in passing. These were the same lions who casually threw up Kopa's true parentage whenever they thought it would get a rise out of the royal family.

"He _has_ another great uncle. Living in the Goldlands, under Sefu's rule." Damu was not at all surprised by this, but Kion's jaw tensed at Mudai's words. "But… Dad never mentioned him at all." Kion said, perhaps already knowing the drill by this point. "Yes, he did. He told you that Kumari and his mate were also exiled from the Pridelands for their loyalty to Scar. He also instructed you and your Lion Guard to always treat him as though he were the same threat level as Zira, Chumvi or any of other member of the Outsider Pride due to how he attacked Simba that day." And there it was. Mudai had explained it so succinctly, yet everything Kion knew about the lion who had that name was questioned.

Kion didn't question it any further, but thinking about it now he realized Sarabi always spoke with a bit of venom to her voice when it came the Advisor of the Mute King. He couldn't quite get a read on the white-furred, black maned lion whose eyes were just so eerily similar to Scar's, but he also knew that Kumari seemed to at once bear resemblance to both members of Queen Uru's first litter. He always wondered how that could be. He always wondered why it seemed Kumari hated Sarabi's guts, and why his mood seemed to plummet whenever he saw Kion in the Goldlands. In general, it seemed as though Kumari was just chronically tired, as though life had beaten any dreams he had to death a long time ago.

But, more than anything, he wondered how Kumari could be loyal to Scar. "But, How? How could he sympathize with a murderer?" Kion asked aloud, and though Damu had an answer in mind, he wouldn't get to voice it, for Mudai spoke up next.

"This way. The answer you seek is through here." She said, and led the two lions through the portal she opened up.


	8. The Hyenas Idea

When the world coalesced into something recognizable, Kion and Damu both realized that they were in the Wastelands. Kion had only ever been here a few times. Even with the Roar of the Elders, he didn't much like being out here amongst the ruffians and the rogues he knew inhabited this place. More, this was just the leonine threat he was concerned about; he didn't even want to think of the other threats that roamed this land.

Damu, on the other hand, was less afraid; he figured the biggest threat out here was standing right next to him, especially since Kion could use the Roar on him at any time for no other reason than he didn't like a given opinion at a given time. At the same time, seeing Mudai descend and step in front of them dispelled any fear he might have had anyway. She was not going to allow Kion to lose his temper.

"Do you know where we are?" She asked gently, not at all perturbed by the geyser that erupted behind her. Damu found it almost comical, though he did note that she seemed unaffected by the heat and sulfur. Come to think of it, he swore he should have felt some affects himself, but noticed that he felt as if he was standing in the Realm of Time. Kion simply growled at his surroundings, knowing exactly where he was now. "The Elephant Graveyard." He said simply.

Mudai nodded. "Yes. Follow me. And keep your voice down. Lest they hear you." Damu knew exactly who 'they' would be, and he was happy Mudai warned Kion like she did. He was certainly not going to risk his life for the Fiercest Pridelander, that much was certain. However, the scent he was able to catch under all of that sulfur was… oddly felid in nature. In fact, he could detect other lions within the massive dungeon Mudai led them too. _Maybe I really should have been the Keenest of Sight, cause there shouldn't be anyway I'm able to differentiate these scents and smells over this sulfur and flames._

Mudai's voice sounded in Damu's mind as he thought this. _If only that had come to pass. You and Kion shouldn't be enemies. Hopefully, that is one of the things you set right. _Damu froze where he stood; how long had this leopardess known of his true intentions? _Oh, Damu, you surely didn't think I wouldn't at least figure out the point of you accompanying Kion through this trip through time, did you? _

Damu tried to clear his head, for he didn't want her to read his innermost thoughts anymore than she already had. Mudai simply giggled at the flustered lion. _Don't get your hopes up. Unless I allow it, you won't be able to affect the world around you. Even if I gave you permission, do you really want to take your chances with what you're about to face? _That wasn't a threat, either. That was just a statement of pure fact.

And the fact was, Kion and Damu were greeted with the sight of a clan of hyenas, at least 60 of them. And those were just the ones they could see; Damu was almost certain there were more of them. While Damu marveled at the sheer number of hyenas, neither he nor Kion missed the fact that, sitting comfortably in the center were a pride of lions. Or, rather, the two males were sitting comfortably across from the matriarch of the clan and her two closest followers, while the lionesses seemed on edge.

The question of who the males were need not be asked; Kion would recognize Scar and Kumari anywhere. From the length of his mane and the fact that he was quite a bit thinner than in the present day, Kion guessed that Kumari was about his and Damu's age at this point. Still, even though he wasn't yet three years old, Kumari was already much larger and stronger than Scar and perhaps could rival Mufasa as he was now. Perhaps this was why the hyenas treaded lightly even within their own domain.

"Shenzi, I don't think you quite understand what you're asking me to do." Scar said, in an almost pleading tone. Kion and Damu both noted that no one seemed to notice or care that the two of them just waltzed into the main den. It occurred to them that perhaps no one could see or otherwise perceive them, but their attention was redirected once Shenzi spoke again.

"Of course I do. Mufasa stole everything from you, so now you kill him and his little and take back your inheritance." Shenzi said this as though it truly were that simple, but Scar objected, realizing he'd actually have to explain why he couldn't go through with it. "You want me to sink so low as to murder an innocent cub? To kill Simba, before he even begins to live? That isn't justice; that's not even accurate retribution. Does this mean nothing to you?" Scar said, and Kion swore he saw _guilt _in his great uncle's eyes. And he knew he couldn't be the only one to see it, for Shenzi pounced right on that moment of weakness.

"_Not justice!?_" Shenzi's voice carried over the entire den, and even Kumari looked surprised at the hyena's audacity to raise her voice to the lions across from her, especially with this much distance between the trio of hyenas and their reinforcements.

"You truly are an infuriating creature, Scar. Having empathy for even those who never deserved it. Tell me, you think Mufasa was thinking about justice when he accepted what Ahadi had stolen from you? You think Sarabi was thinking about _your_ feelings when she latched onto the next King? You think _either _of them even cared about the cubs they left fatherless, just to save their own skins and their own worthless cub? Mufasa's more than brought this on himself at this point, and that's before we even talk about what he's done to us hyenas." Shenzi took a breath, and to the displaced animals it looked as though she was genuinely disappointed in Scar. And maybe on some level she was; perhaps that was why all actually present bought the act.

"No, Mufasa does _not _mean anything to me. Because, just like Ahadi, he chose to be my enemy. And he's choosing to be yours by not stepping off the throne. He's no better than Aha- No! He's worse than him. He's no better than that Blood lion." Now that earned an objection, both from Damu and from Scar. However, Scar's was the only one allowed to be heard, as Mudai clamped her clawed paw across Damu's mouth, and shook her head. _Don't bother, _her voiced sounded in Damu's head. The smaller of the displaced lions did not argue, though he really wanted to.

Besides, Scar did that for him, even though Kumari and who Kion is just now recognizing as Zira and Changa really wished he'd just agree for once. "Is he? Mufasa is only doing what he's doing because he sought the same as I did. He wanted our father's approval, and unlike me, for him that was an attainable goal. Blood, on the other hand-" Scar need not finish; everyone present knew where he was going with that statement.

"Was simply more open about his villainy and brutality than Mufasa is." Kumari was the one who said this, and both Kion and Damu, for their own reasons, bared their teeth at the statement. "Just like Blood, Mufasa was all to willing to murder a good lion for no other reason than his mate told him to. Just like Blood, Mufasa didn't even verify if the story he was told was even _true_. You heard it just as I did; he didn't even know Saul was the one who killed Mom."

_Saul?! As in…_ Kion thought, and Mudai answered. _Yes, Kovu's paternal grandfather. _Kion's mind was ground to a halt with those words, before it all started to make sense. _So this is what Scar meant when he said… _Mudai literally finished Kion's thought for him. _'Those he tread upon shall inherit his kingdom.' _She repeated as she redirected their attention back to the scene.

"Scar, the hyenas are right. You should have turned the Roar on Mufasa and Sarabi when you had the chance, but there are _other_ ways you can go about reclaiming your throne. For example, if you're worried about what the Pride will think, remember that not one lion here had to get our claws dirty to dispose of Blood." Shenzi beamed with pride as she remembered how the hyenas swarmed the unsuspecting bully; the change that came over the brute was almost comical as soon as he saw just how nonexistent his chances of survival was. However, that same pride was perhaps what led Shenzi to say what she said next.

"You pretty kitties need only follow _my _lead. Lest we forget, this whole thing is _my _idea; Scar, you just do your part. The rest of you lions just leave the fine details to us."

The scene faded away, for Mudai realized that both of the lions next to her had seen enough; the questions could no longer be contained.


	9. What You Don't Know,

"Dad lied to me. Blood's death wasn't Scar's doing!" Damu exclaimed, happy to be back in the Realm of Time again. Neither he nor Kion were sure if they could handle much more at once, but it was Damu whose mind put it all together first. "Damu, it wasn't just Iago who lied. Grandmother went to her grave sticking to her story, but we've just seen firsthand proof that hers was not all there was to it." Kion said, though this was clearly an awful truth he still didn't quite want to accept.

Mudai simply answered the questions on their minds. "If Kumari or any other member of Scar's faction or their allied Pride had their way, there wouldn't have been a clever plot or misdirection. Nor would Mufasa have gotten a quick death. If left to the _hyenas_, Simba's death would have been assured, as well as Sarabi's and maybe even more. Scar actually saved more lives, and futures, by ironing out the details of Shenzi's plan." That much Kion had gathered, but it would be Damu who asked the real question.

"So, Mom was right? The hyenas really _are _the true enemies?" Kion had heard that before, and not just from Simba and Nala. However, Damu saying it made him really think about what that meant. He had seen firsthand that every other hyena outside of Shenzi's clan weren't necessarily evil; it is unfortunate that these were the ones most members of the Pride think of when the idea of a hyena is brought up. However, Kion also knew full well that it was the natural order of things for hyena and lion to never truly get along. The One Above All never intended for these species to be aligned.

With that said, Kion also remembered that a previous Lion King had brought the hyenas under his crown. "But, Jasiri and Asante both respected the Circle of Life, and never let any member of their clan disrespect it on their watch." Mudai followed without having to hear any more. "Every animal is their own; an entire species should never be judged solely on the actions of a few. That said, it would help if the derelict few didn't always tout themselves as the beacons of their species…" Mudai said this almost as if she had personal experience to draw from.

Damu, however, could empathize with her meaning. "It's not that we think all hyenas are culpable, even if that's the implication of my words. However, Mom and the rest of the Pride have had nothing but trouble from hyenas. So has Moyo and his Pride, and even Kion's family can agree that hyenas aren't to be trusted." To that, Mudai's eyes seemed to glow with anger. "Yet, Simba trusts deviants like Mega and Leo in his kingdom." Now, that one made Kion wonder. As far as he knew, Mega was as compassionate and wise a lion as they came, second only to a King of the Past. However, Kion then stopped and thought about what he just sent through his brain.

_As far as I know, and right now I'm seeing just how little I actually do. _

Mudai's voice sounded in both Kion and Damu's heads as she spoke; she wanted no other distractions as she told them this. "_**Neither of you know much about his past, but he makes Scar and Miran look fair and level-headed in comparison. At his worst, Mega was almost as bad as Iago and Blood were in their reigns." **_Damu had suspected as much; even before being told any of this, life in the border lands between kingdoms had taught the smaller of the lions that all should be treated with at least a modicum of respectful caution. To Kion, however, the idea of a fatherly lion such as Mega being anything like Iago was nearly incomprehensible, and Mudai sensed that almost before Kion formed the sentence of objection. "But… Mega hasn't so much as put a paw out of line, much less given my Dad a reason to be suspicious of him." Kion said this fact as if it was relevant, and perhaps it would have been in any other case.

However, Mudai's power over time also brought with it a firsthand view of any history she wanted. And Kion saying this really irked her to no end, due to what she witnessed herself. "Of course, Simba knows only what Mega has shown him. Ever noticed neither he nor Sarabi ever so much as mention his time as King of the Breezelands? Well, the old lion was also smart enough to tell Simba that some things are best left in the past, and that he was simply a reformed rogue looking for his second chance in life. Now, credit where it is due: he's made good on his word to reform. He's a different lion than he was in the Breezelands, and even as a rogue. But it doesn't erase the crimes he committed, especially the ones towards his own family and then towards Lana."

Damu knew this story well; he had heard it from Adanna and Rani, but he also made it a point not to listen to everything those two vapid, arrogant princesses had to say. In fact, he had simply dismissed their gossipy stories as simply extensions of the arrogant assumption that all males at least secretly wanted to mount them. Not that they were entirely wrong to think that; Damu just wished they'd shut up about it and stop flaunting it all of the time in front of lions like him. For lions like him would be laughed at for thinking they had a chance to be anything more to them than subjects.

"So, Mega was basically like every other lion Lana ran across that wasn't related to her. Hardly means he's as evil as Scar or Miran. It just proves Rani gets her way with males from her mother." Give Kion credit: he'd always stand by his inner circle, even if doing so wasn't logical and was in fact a detriment to his cause or his comfort. Damu could relate to that, though that perhaps was the thing that infuriated the smaller lion more than any of their differences.

For what it was worth, it seemed to irk Mudai as well, for she opened another portal into presumably the timeframe she had been referring to. "Perhaps you need to be convinced further, Kion. Move. Now." Her voice was so forceful, at once seductive and commanding, that the bigger lion had no choice but to do as he told. He almost mindlessly walked into the portal, while Damu had a bit more to think about before realizing that perhaps he should also follow. However, Mudai's voice sounded in his head just before he entered.

_**Be prepared for what you are about to see. At least one of you should be. **_


	10. Can Hurt You So Much

These were definitely the Pridelands, and if Kion had to guess they were near the southern borders. However, the _when _was what was giving him trouble. He knew it had to be some point during Scar's reign; the grasses were dying out and there were bald patches where soil could no longer hang on to the vitality it needed to support vegetation. However, Kion was about to make the mistake of deeming it an early point in Scar's rule when he saw Lana.

More importantly, he saw Lana as a young woman as opposed to a cub or adolescent; she was definitely under four years of age from the way she moved and acted. Especially since she seemed to prance and dance across the savannah as though she had not a care in the world. She was not yet Queen of the kingdom just south of the southern bluffs, and as such her beauty was not yet flavored with the careful weight of maturity, authority and diplomacy that would come when Sefu returned.

No, the beauty that trotted before Mufasa's grandson was instead of a free and untamed passion for life that was also mixed with a strong constitution, both mentally and physically, that Kion had only ever seen from Bunga before. As Kion was finding out, what made Bunga his best friend was what would make a lioness absolutely irresistible to him, for he was certainly taken by who would become Rani and Jai's mother. For what seemed like forever, Kion had simply stared in awe of the lioness that ran free. He admired her soft, chocolate fur, her beautiful violet eyes, her feminine muscles rippling as she moved with the smoothness and grace that only a lioness from the Jungle could effect.

"Rani is truly following in her mother's footsteps. It is why I told Damu that she does not entirely deserve his blame, and why he shouldn't dislike you as much as he does. It is also why she doesn't deserve… Just continue to follow her." Mudai said, and as she did Kion realized that Damu had already moved ahead, racing after the dark beauty as though she was a cub who needed to be protected. _Of course, he would. _Kion thought with derision.

_He is no different than any other male, Kion. Yes, even you, for I can sense the lust in your heart for what you see right now. The same lust you have for Rani, in fact. _Kion was disgusted that he even felt this way, but he was dead ashamed that he couldn't even retreat to his thoughts right now. He cleared his mind, and broke into a run. After a few moments, he had caught sight of Damu, and just over the boulder he hid behind he could see Lana had stopped at the waterhole. Kion almost sprinted ahead, but in his mindlessness found himself doing as Damu did.

"Like mother, like daughter, eh?" Damu said, lecherously licking his lips as he stared at the lioness fishing. Kion almost popped him on the back of the head, but he figured that there was a reason it was necessary for them to hide. And also why it was necessary for as little noise as possible. Mudai teleporting to their side also cooled off any intent the bigger lion might have had, anyway.

"I don't think I need to tell you two why you're seeing this. Do you know when we are?" Mudai asked, in such a way that indicated that both lions should know the answer to this question already. Unfortunately, neither lion could confidently answer it. Mudai sighed. "This is just after Ni returned to the Breezelands." She said this as though this was a hint to the obvious, but the blank expressions on their faces told the snow leopard what she needed to know.

"Ni returned to the Breezelands on Lana's encouragement, and challenged Mega for the crown. Despite the odds, he won and then exiled him for the crimes he committed, especially the ones against the lionesses." Damu repeated those last words, almost in a comically dumb way. "Crimes against the lionesses?" He was asking for elaboration, but Mudai simply pointed ahead. "For example…"

As soon as the two lions looked up, they saw the male in question. He was unmistakable; the hazelnut fur and the chocolate mane that wrapped around his head like a luxurious cloak practically announced his presence for him. His name meant 'to break off a piece' in the old language, but in the new language it still perfectly described the tall, muscular lion that was now sauntering his way over to the dark princess.

"Well, look at what we have here. Now, what's a beauty like you doing out here… All alone?" He sounded so fatherly, yet right now it seemed… wrong. Even Kion had to admit that he was sensing some foul intentions from the lion who would eventually babysit and then teach Kion everything he'd need to know about advising a Ruler. However, Kion was not so quick as Damu or Mudai to make a judgment call.

No, that would come right about here. "All alone? Teehee… Silly lion. We're in the Pridelands. And I'm on a morning stroll." That seemed to put Mega on the defensive for a moment, until he remembered a certain detail. "The Pridelands? Aren't you Icarus' daughter?" He led, and against her better judgment, she decided to follow. "Yep, but right now I'm a guest of King Scar." That information gave Mega pause. "_King_ Scar? As in… Mufasa's twin brother?" Kion and Damu both could practically see the ideas forming in the older lion's head.

"Yes, him. Mufasa and Simba both died in a horrible stampede, but the good news was that Scar was the next in line for the crown. And that was probably the best thing for the Pridelands; the hyenas are no longer a problem, to the very least." Lana explained, and Mega didn't miss the chance to probe for more information. "I'm sure his teammates are happy they don't have _that _problem anymore." At this Lana seemed to lose a little bit of her cheerfulness, before she resolved herself to bring Mega up to speed about events in the Pridelands.

"Scar's Lion Guard isn't around anymore. Scar's father had them murdered, and worse, forced Mufasa and Sarabi to help him talk the buffalo herd into doing his dirty work. Because of his evil and selfishness, they never lived to see their cubs grow up and I can never hear them tell me stories of their exploits as the Lion Guard." Lana said with regret, and though Mega feigned empathy for the young lioness, his eyes told Kion and Damu exactly how optimistic he had become. Kion refused to think about it, but Mudai didn't have to be a mind reader to recognize the denial forming in his mind.

However, she was glad that she could do just that at this moment. _HA! Those damned buffalo WERE good for something, for once in their worthless lives. Hope Mikali, Ojore and especially that smart-ass Kilio enjoyed being turned into cornmeal by their steak dinners. Serves those pricks right for daring to interfere with me then! I hope they're watching as I have my fun… _Mudai was tempted to allow Kion and Damu to hear what was going through Mega's mind right now, for the two displaced lions only watched what they believed to be a fatherly lion comforting a lioness who was saddened at having never met her idols.

However, the next words out of Mega's mouth told Mudai that there was no need for her to unmask him; he would do that well enough on his own. "Would you like to know what they were truly like?" He asked in an almost coaxing way, though with how quickly Lana noticed the change in his body language and how close he actually was to her he may as well have announced his actual intentions. Lana took a few steps back, but noticeably her beautiful violet eyes never broke contact with Mega's deep blue orbs. In fact, they hardened with a serious defiance that even a blind corpse could plainly see. "I'm sure King Scar would be more than happy to tell me stories about his heyday. In fact, he's probably expecting me back right about now."

"Wasting your time, Lana." Damu found himself saying as he noticed her backing away slowly, when what she should be doing is bolting with the speed lionesses were capable of, and that males wished they could have to catch them. And the reason was because Mega knew exactly what she was doing, and his demeanor quickly changed.

And the 'change in demeanor' was the older lion suddenly leaping upon the dark princess. Lana was a pretty big lioness, as big as Sarabi in fact. However, even a small male was still easily a hundred pounds heavier than even the largest lioness, and about that much stronger. And right now, with Mega's large from pinning her down, she may as well have been a kitten struggling against an elephant. "Where do you think you're going? It's very rude to deny your elders like that." Mudai knew what he meant to say was 'walk away from', but the primal urges had a way of speaking for themselves.

"Please, no! Stop!" Lana said, her voice breaking as Mega pressed down harder on her shoulders. The look in his eyes as he bared his teeth made him resemble Iago so much, the patience of the elder lion gone completely as Lana made it clear that she could see his game a mile away. "You'd do well to shut up and close your eyes. Don't worry, little girl: I'll be gentle." Mega said this as though he meant it, and as the tears rolled down Lana's cheeks, the elder lion was too entranced by the beauty under him to hear the rustle of the dried grasses.

Neither Kion nor Damu could believe it, but for once they were both happy to see Chumvi. Mostly because, for once, that brutal rage of his wasn't directed at either of them.


	11. Regret, And A Chance

Almost as quickly as Mega's affability evaporated was Chumvi upon him. And as quickly as Chumvi was upon him, Kiburi and Thambo had also arrived and managed to extricate Lana from the ensuing warpath. The Strongest and Keenest of Sight might have joined the battle, but Kion and Damu both could perfectly understand why he might have thought the beautiful damsel crying into their manes might have distracted them both as they chose to get her to safety instead.

Not that Chumvi needed their help. As the two displaced lions could see, Chumvi had always been a maelstrom of fury and anger, and had somehow managed to focus that into a precise and brutal style of combat. Though he was more experienced fighter, Mega clearly wasn't used to fighting something his size and it showed. Mudai knew his history; even the lion that dethroned him was barely larger than Scar (if they weren't exactly the same size). This was the first time in a very long time that Mega faced an equal in combat, and the surprise on his face as Chumvi flipped him onto his back was almost comical.

Kion remembered seeing the Mark of the Spirits on Chumvi's shoulder, as well as the shoulders of Thambo and Kiburi. Mudai knew there were questions forming in the future Leader's mind, but Mega's roar of anger redirected their attention back to the fight.

And what a fight it was. Though taken by surprise, Mega quickly turned it into fury as he leapt back to his feet and rushed Chumvi. Instead of subverting and throwing Mega again, Chumvi decided to meet the elder lion with his more youthful strength. His clawed paw slammed full force into Mega's throat, his mane being the only reason that wasn't a fatal blow as he was forced to the ground. His breath hampered for a precious moment, that opening was seized as Chumvi bit down on Mega's head. The two rolled for what seemed like an eternity, Mega unable to surmount the young warrior for too long before he found himself being pushed back to a disadvantaged position again. And each time he lost his advantage, with every swipe and snap that Mega threw, he exhausted his limited energy.

In about 45 seconds, Mega began to tire and Chumvi spent the remaining 15 seconds of the fight delivering the wrath of the Spirits in the form of his unforgiving claw-punches. Mudai almost melted in ecstasy seeing the disgraced Fiercest exact his rage upon Mega, while Kion and Damu both gained a greater understanding of the origins of Kovu's near-perfect technique. Mega attempted to flee, seeing his chance as he was forcefully blasted to the ground by one final swipe. However, his escape was not destined. Not now, anyways, as Chumvi grabbed his leg.

The same leg that Kion knew always limped, stymied and lagged behind when Mega ran or even walked at a brisk pace.

"No. Not after what you tried." He said, and bit down on the older lion's leg. Mega screamed in pain, but that sounded like a little whine compared to blood-curdling, murder-signaling, unnaturally high-pitched wail that he sounded off when Chumvi jerked his head to the side, snapping the bones at a very unnatural angle as he did. Kiburi and especially Thambo winced at the sight, while Lana's face became very concerned at what she was seeing. Damu, however, growled at the sight.

"Pity, for even a lion that was trying to hurt her in the worst way. Nothing new, but always baffling." Kion was happy that Damu could at least recognize when he was in the presence of those better than he, but the jealousy and longing in his voice would have made Kion round on him until he remembered Mudai was there. However, this didn't mean he wasn't going to voice his feelings.

"ENOUGH! Just… I've had enough." Kion said, and Mudai sensed there wasn't nearly as much rage in his heart as he tried to project with his voice. In any case, her point seemed to have been made, and as such, she caused the scene around them to dispel.

* * *

Once in the Realm of Time, Kion's eyes freely displayed how tired he was. "Look, I get it now. Perhaps Grandma Sarabi wasn't the only one to spin the truth about situation-" Damu might have taken a slap in the face better than those words. "But her side's the only ones allowed to live their days in peace? They're the only ones allowed to have any food they want without some _damned _brute punishing them for it, despite her past sins? She's not even _sorry _for said sins, so why does _she _get a free pass, and my Pride doesn't?!" Mudai had to wonder that same thing herself, but Kion was in no mood to answer Damu's anger calmly. Oh no, he'd answer it with great anger of his own. "Maybe if _your _Pride wasn't led by a scumbag like Iago-" And Damu cut him off again.

"_**WE HATE HIM AS MUCH AS YOU DO!**_"

Damu's roar was louder than anything a normal lion could produce in the mortal realm, but as both lions were coming to see the laws of the living didn't apply here. Right now, as Damu brazenly projected his voice in Kion's face, the title and powers of the Fiercest in the Pridelands didn't amount to anything. No, at this moment, Kion was just another lion; one that was nowhere near as strong or tough as Sefu, or as skilled and strategic as Icarus or Kovu. Kion considered punching Damu in the face, but both lions knew that wouldn't be a simple act. And that's before Mudai intervened, more than likely on Damu's behalf.

Kion took a breath. "I didn't know that." He revealed simply. To which Damu retorted with a scoff. "Hmph. Paintings of the things you don't know could fill a shaman's grove. Paintings of things you _think _you know, but are dead-ass wrong about? _Especially _concerning your precious, flawless little family? Well, between this realm and the living realm, the space for each and every one of _those _still doesn't exist." Kion took a step back, lest his instincts make him swing at the affronting lion without any input from his civility.

"That may be, but why wouldn't I believe Grandma Sarabi, or Mom, or Mega, or Uncle Mheetu? The enemies of the Pridelands may be telling a grain of the truth, but to those of us loyal to the crown? Those four are the reason Dad has returned, and the reason the Pridelands are no longer as barren as the Outlands." Kion stated his truth with such conviction; a conviction that could only come from true devotion and admiration of his bloodline. However, Mudai felt it necessary to ask the pertinent questions.

"And, how exactly, is Scar responsible for the weather changes? Are you really going to blame Scar for something only _the Spirits _have any real control over? In fact, with the Roar, _you _have more control over that than whoever is King. And, with Chumvi being Leader of the Lion Guard, this means Scar would not have had his Roar while he ruled. So, again, what exactly was Scar going to do about the drought? What exactly did _Simba _do about it?" Damu was happy that someone other than him was making these points. Kion's stumped expression said it all, but his response really drove the point home.

"I don't know, okay? I don't know. I wasn't there. If I was, perhaps everything would be different." He didn't say this with an edge of defiance to his voice, or even in a challenging way. Mudai knew he had no intention of changing his point of view or even agreeing with her agenda, but right now he sounded… almost defeated. However, at the same time, she also knew his feelings well enough. The feelings of regret; that which spawns from being unable to apply the lessons of hindsight to a situation that time forces one to move on from. This empathy influenced her next words.

"Would you like to be?"


	12. To The New Era (End)

"Would you like to be?"

The snow leopardess knew exactly how risky these words were. She knew that diverging timelines could be very disastrous for the fabric of the mortal realm. However, she could agree with Damu's intentions, as well as Kion's current feelings. This timeline was absolutely _not _the best possible outcome. Maybe not the worst, but certainly not the best.

"Can… You truly do that? Can you really allow me to set things right?" Kion asked with hope in his voice. Mudai almost reconsidered, for she knew that her answer was going to have direct and immediate consequences. However, her own motives made her stick to her convictions. "Yes. I have the ability to allow changes to the temporal flow, as well as the ability to undue any changes I see fit. Of course, the costs of doing so could be… severe. Hence why I don't do it so often." Mudai warned, but she knew neither male was listening to anything that would deter them from their intent.

"Any timeline where Dad's depravity can be reigned in without unnecessary losses is a good one." Damu took a risk in saying these words, and he knew it. The Spirits had a habit of making mortals eat their words, and one only need to hang around Korofi for any extended period of time to glean that information. But, as Mudai suspected, the smaller male really didn't care about this. His suspicions were confirmed as he continued, seeing Kion nod in agreement.

"I'm fully aware that the universe could very well conspire against my efforts. Trust me, my Pride and _especially _Iyapo has told me that, even if there was a way to change the past, it could make our situation worse. But, frankly, would it really? At least in oblivion our cubs would never have to waste away to starvation."

Kion didn't want to feel sympathy for what he was hearing, but he had no choice but to really think about the words Damu was saying. And it started by taking a true, appraising look at Iago's favored son for the first time. As far as Kion was concerned, he was bigger and therefore more of a concern than the cowardly, sorcery-dependent runt Iago could ever be. However, Kion noticed that there was not a shred of fat or extra size to Damu whatsoever. He was toned and fit; a warrior who could survive the Wastelands and perhaps even thrive, just as Iyapo was. However, also just like Iyapo, not all of his form was from fitness and training. Kion and his team had protected the Pridelands well, and his two most heated leonine rivals were unable to feast in the Pridelands as their mother and sisters were able to. Their manes meant they lacked true stealth in the savannah, and this was why they simply didn't get to poach much of anything.

The hungry, vicious outlook that Damu had learned in his time trying to help his family was just that: a learned and earned behavior. To Kion, the worst part about Damu's situation was the fact that he didn't care, and he knew he didn't care one bit about the suffering of Damu's Pride. Chagua might have decided who her mate was, but Damu and the others didn't get to choose who their father and Alpha Male was. Just like Nuka, Vitani and Kovu, Damu didn't get a choice as to whom his bloodborne loyalty was owed.

_What else could we have been but enemies? _Kion thought, and then realized his mistake when Mudai glowered at him. However, she allowed him to speak his mind. "I… I just can't sympathize with you Damu. The sins of the forerunners should never be put upon those in posterity, but why does that not apply to _**my**_ family? Why should Dad, and Mom, and Kiara all have to be affected because of what Grandma Sarabi may or may not have done?" Damu growled at Kion, even if he had to admire Kion's loyalty and steadfast demeanor. That being said, Mudai was happy that Kion was at least genuinely asking that question. And Mudai was going to answer that genuinely.

"Because they only have what they do because of her actions. Simba didn't get to choose his parents, in the same way Damu and Iyapo didn't get to choose theirs. Yet, they suffer the consequences of being born to the wrong sires. Is it not justice that your family becomes subject to the same trials that they currently face?" She didn't even pose that question with malice, for she wanted Kion's true answer.

He seemed to consider it for a moment, and even hesitated to form the thought. But in the end, even Kion couldn't deny what he's witnessed. "Just… Allow me a chance to set a few things right. That's all I ask." He sounded resigned, almost as though he knew Mudai and Damu could see right through his soul. And he'd be right; Mudai knew that Kion would steel himself up for his trap through the past.

And that was why she was going to happily oblige. She opened a portal, and as she did the two living lions could practically hear the fabric of time being rent asunder. Almost as though the universe was screaming in pain as she did this, but could otherwise do nothing about it. A chill was sent up their spines, but Mudai simply reassured them.

"You two will be sent to different points, but will otherwise walk the same path in the same timeline up until the point where you are destined to be born. Your souls, like all others, are fixed points in time: you will not retain any memory of what you do before your births. Nor will you be aware that any time travel or anomalies took place once your souls are delivered to your newborn bodies. Whatever you change, you had better hope it is for the advancement of your individual goals." Mudai warned, and both lions considered her words for a moment.

However, their choice was unamimous. They both walked through the portal, sparing no further thoughts for the timeline they were leaving.


	13. Epilogue (Prelude to Next Story)

Sarabi woke up in the void. Which was odd, given that just a few moments ago she had been frolicking beside Mufasa in the Realm of The Past Rulers, enjoying the simple pleasure and freedom of exercising without the aches and pains that come with it. She had considered herself lucky to have been allowed there in the first place, given the dubious circumstances by which she became a queen.

_Why is the One Above All suddenly taking issue with my destination in the afterlife? _Sarabi wondered, and as though to answer her unspoken thoughts, two feline forms appeared. One was a lion, and the other was a leopard. Sarabi almost cried out in joy at seeing who she thought was her mate in life. "Mufasa? Good, you're here too. We… have… to…"

Sarabi lost steam as soon as she saw the blank, bloodshot eye that was characteristic of Caesar the Blood King. She bared her teeth at him, perhaps knowing full well she stood no better chance now than she did in life. Blood almost laughed, and perhaps would have if not for the leopard speaking. "The One Above All has no issue with what us mortal souls get up to. At least, for the time being."

Sarabi raised an eyebrow to that; not just because of what the leopardess said, but also because her voice was strangely familiar. What was more, Sarabi was just now noticing that this wasn't your average leopardess, as well. Her fur was a silvery-gray, and the spots on her fur were only a bit darker than the base. More than this, her piercing eyes were all too familiar, but Sarabi couldn't place it.

Not that the obnoxious, boisterous lion before her would let her think too long about it. Sarabi swore he could read minds, because he answered her question before she even formed it. "This bitch is irrelevant, beyond the fact that she pulled you out of the afterlife. Tell me, Sarabi: what's the last thing you remember before passing on to the afterlife?" Blood could barely contain his laughter as he asked her this question, not that the leopardess was exactly sympathetic to the former Queen's cause of death either.

It took a few moments, but eventually the memory did return. And the dignified Queen winced at the memory of her undignified death. "Only _you _and _your ilk _would find humor in these circumstances." Sarabi said with disgust, not wanting to give the brute in front of her the satisfaction of showing humiliation at her final moments. However, Blood's eye glowed with power, this time from mirth as opposed to unprovoked wrath. "I find humor in the fact that you died just the same way as Scar did: to those who were supposed to be beneath you." Blood laughed at that irony, as the memory forced itself to taunt her to the tune of Blood's mocking laughter. The leopardess didn't exactly help matters, either.

"For all that you claim to be better than Scar, you have done exactly as he has your entire life." It was as though ice-water was thrown on her as she was sleeping, for suddenly a chill was sent through Sarabi's entire being. Those words, in tandem with that voice, suddenly shook all of the familiarity and suspicions into memories long repressed and forgotten as the former Queen spoke the name of the accusatory leopardess.

"Mudai?" Sarabi had said this as though she were a cub who was caught stealing food from the others, and Mudai reveled in it almost as much as Blood would revel in bullying and taunting a creature weaker than he. In fact, at this moment, Sarabi didn't know who she should fear more between the two felid enemies staring her down as though she were their next kill. Most worryingly, she figured her soul would be rent asunder as the two fought over who'd be the one send her to oblivion.

"Calm your ass down, Queenie. Trust me, if I could kill you here I would. Right after fucking your bleeding, screaming soul first, of course…" Sarabi unsheathed her claws at this, letting loose a low growl as she did. Blood was unfazed, having seen this look on a lioness' face before. And each time he had squashed it and made her suffer for daring to give him that look. But Sarabi was always a cut above most other lionesses, at least in regards to physical bravery.

However, Blood had come to see that physical and mental bravery are too totally different, easily distinguishable attributes. And he was going to take advantage of that distinction for all it was worth.

"Besides, wouldn't want to miss the show, now would we?" Sarabi narrowed her eyes, mostly to hide the uncertainty that came with seeing Mudai smirk with confidence. "Blood, for once, I agree. Though, not for the reasons you're thinking of." She said, and now Sarabi was even more confused.

The landscape coalescing and churning around her did her no favors.


End file.
